Emmett's Girl
by kellymead26
Summary: Emmett and Edward were best friends growing up.Now Edwards coming back home before he starts his residency. He's ecstatic to be reunited with family and friends. That is, until he falls in love with Bella Swan- his best friends girl.Rated M to be safe
1. Home Sweet Home

[Desktop Entry]  
Icon=folder Chapter one: Home Sweet Home EPOV I was so excited to be going home. It's spring break and when I go back to school I'll be starting my residency. Right now I'm just happy to be going to see friends and family. It had been two years since I'd been home to visit everybody.  
As soon as I stepped out of baggage claim I saw my mother, Esme, trying to peek over everybody's heads. Beside her stood my father, Carlisle. I smiled as I walked toward them. As soon as my mother saw me she rushed over and hugged me, tears streaming down her face, and beaming up at me. My dad came over and hugged me as well. "Welcome home, son," he says with a huge smile.  
"Thanks. Where's Alice?"  
"She's at the house. How was your flight?" my mom asks.  
"It was fine. I brought you a souvenir," I told her as I reached my hand in my pocket. "Rare airplane peanuts." As I handed her the package of peanuts both her and my father started laughing. I chuckled when she thanked me for them and then asked "Is she still seeing Jasper?"  
My mother laughed, "Oh yes. I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed tomorrow."  
"Well we can't have that, can we? I think it's time I gave Jasper the big brother speech," I said playfully. She just rolled her eyes and my father and I laughed.  
"How about you, Edward? Why didn't you bring a lady friend along?" My father inquired, laughter still evident in his voice. By this time we had finally reached the car, so I got in then threw my head back in exasperation. "Women," I groaned. "Way too much drama." My father laughed but my mother's face fell slightly.  
"It's time you found a nice girl, Edward. Maybe we should set you up with Rosalie, Alice's friend. What do you think, Carlisle?" She asked him but I interrupted before he could answer.  
"No blind dates mom," I stated firmly.  
"Fine, you'll see her at the party anyway," she retorted, folding her arms across her chest.  
"What party?" In the next second she brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes going wide, and a quite "oops" escapes her lips. Carlise and I laughed and the rest of the car ride home was filled with laughter and talk about my residency.

When we arrived at the house I left my bags in the car and went straight to the door. I opened the door and the lights were off. After I flipped the switch everybody jumped out from behind furniture and from behind corners and yelled "Welcome Home Eddie!!" There was a banner in the middle of the room that said the same thing. There were streamers all across the room. When I heard a loud pop I looked to the corner of the room where my best friend, Emmett, stood with a bottle of champagne in his hands, spraying the foam on a bunch of girls. I laughed.  
"Hey everyone," I beamed. I walked around the room saying hi to everybody. Alice introduced me to Rosalie. She was very beautiful. Super model beautiful, but I prefer brunettes. Finally I was able to talk to Emmett. He told me all about his architecture career. He loves his job because besides designing buildings he gets to travel a lot. He just got back from England last month. Then he told me about his girlfriend, Isabella. She wasn't here yet but he told me that when she arrived I had to meet her.  
An hour later Emmett hit me on the shoulder, interrupting my conversation with a pretty girl named Tanya. "Hey. Bella's here," he said excitedly. He had a big goofy grin on his face so I turned towards the door to see who had him so head-over-heals. And when I saw her I couldn't pick my mouth up off the floor. She was a goddess. Rosalie was nothing compared to her. I was so fucked. 


	2. My Best Friend

**Chapter 2: My Best Friend's Girl**

Last night was awful. The whole time I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella and my imagination was on overdrive, making my pants very uncomfortable. Then Emmett would wrap his arm around her waist and I felt waves of guilt for thinking the things I was thinking about my best friend's girlfriend.

As I started to get up from my bed I felt someone grab my arm. I turned and saw a very beautiful blond woman, naked in my bed. After the party had started to come to an end, I had went to find someone willing to take care of the 'little' problem Bella had caused in my jeans. Rosalie had been all to willing.

"I have to go," I told her. "I'm suppose to go into town this morning" Jasper was going to take me to a car rental place so that I didn't have to have people drive me around everywhere for the next two months I'm here. Then, later tonight, we're going to meet up with Emmett and go to this bar and bowling alley. But right now I need to get rid of this girl.

"Okay," she says. Then she sits up, not even bothering to cover herself, and reaches down for her purse on the floor. She grabs a pen and then pulls my hand towards her. As she writes her number I appraise her body. She really is beautiful but I can't see myself ever being with her.

"Call me,"she says as she then proceeds to get dressed. I quickly pull on a pair of boxers and jeans. I lead her out of my room and downstairs. As we enter the living room I see Bella and Emmett sitting on the couch, playing the playstation 2. They hear us coming down so they are turned towards us. Emmett has a big goofy grin on his face.

"Have a nice night?" he asks, laughing.

Rosalie laughs as well and replies, "A very nice night, indeed." I chuckle and then look at Bella, she's scowling at Rosalie. When she notices me staring she looks away, her face now expressionless. I walk Rosalie to the door and kiss her before she leaves. She smiles and reminds me to call her. I tell her I will, even though I know I probably won't.

As I turn back towards Emmett and Bela I see them playing the game again, trying to pin each other's players. Finally, after a few minutes, Bella wins. She jumps up and does a little victory dance. Swaying her hips and making her breasts bounce as she chants, "I win! I win!" Emmett tackles her and they begin a much more appealing version of wrestling. I feel like I'm about to either barf or rip Emmett's head off. Neither of which reactions make sense to me.

I enter the kitchen, trying to ignore the noises coming from the living room, and try to explain the rage coursing through my body.

After Jasper took me to rent a car, a Volvo which I love and am planning on buying one when I get home, we went back to my parents house to get ready. I take a shower and dress in jeans an a nice button up shirt. I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows, grabbed wallet, keys, and told Jasper that he had to take his own car because I might want to bring someone home.

Once I'm inside I get a beer and sit at the bar. The bar and alley are separated so it's like an actual bar in here. Then you go through a set of doors and you're in the bowling alley.

As I'm finishing up my beer I feel an arm my neck, squeezing sightly, choking me. Then a fist goes to the top of my head and rubs, giving me a noogie. A booming voice says, "Hey Eddie boy! Watcha doing?" Emmett laughs when I glare at him. I run my fingers through my hi and mutter "dip shit" under my breath. He hears it and laughs again. I hear another laugh, like soft bells it's angelic. I turn my head and see Bella.

What did I ever do to make God despise me so greatly?

At some point in the night Jasper got text from Alice and left immediately. I didn't even ask him about it because I noticed he was walking funny and he'd only had three beers. About a half hour after Jasper left Emmett had to leave as well, claiming he had to get up early to go to work. I thought Bella would leave with him, but she said she wanted to play one more game. So I said I'd stay and play, then give her a ride home.

So here I am, in the Volvo, with a drunk Bella, driving her home. I'd never laughed this much, smiled this much, never been so happy, never felt this much quilt for being so happy. When we were laughing with and at each other I barely kept my eyes on the road, always feeling the urge to just look at her. She's so beautiful. And I want her so badly.

Now we were at her and Emmett's apartment and she leaned towards me before getting out of the car. She leaned closer and I had no idea what she was going to do. _**What is she doing? Is she going to kiss me? **_Realization dawned on me then. _**Oh God, she's going to kiss me!**_ She leans in closer and I can feel her breath on my lips. I part them slightly, but I don't move closer. Allowing her to make the first move. Then she tilts her head up and kisses me on the nose. She quickly gets out of the car.

"Have a nice night, Edward," she calls over her shoulder.

I'm on cloud nine. She kissed me! Sure it was on the nose but it was so fucking good. And her lips were so soft against my skin. And now I sound like a fucking school girl. Terrific!


	3. Crazy For This Girl

**_Sorry it took so long to update. My grandma is in the hospital after a car wreck and my uncle might have cancer so it's been a stressful couple of months. But I promise I'll try to update I think I might switch this story's rating to M. I don't think I have anything graphic in any of my stories but just in case some of Edward's naughty thoughts slip out I might have to change it.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just manipulating Stephenie's characters into doing whatever I please  
_**

Chapter 3: Crazy For This Girl

As I drove back home I couldn't get my mind off of her. Her beautiful brown hair. Her luscious lips that I ached to kiss. Her bottomless eyes. Her

baby soft skin. Every time I see her I've barely been able to deny myself the urge to suck, bite, and lick the hollow of her neck. I wanted to her so

badly, ached for it. She is so beautiful, inside and out, and she doesn't even know it. Stupid Emmett. He's always been the one with all the luck. I

mean, sure I could get some decent girls too, but they were all had ugly personalities. In high school I thought _I_ was the luckiest bastard alive

I had all the skanks falling all over me. They were all to stupid to realize that I was just using them for sex I wanted nothing to do with the person

behind the pretty face and big breasts. About two years ago I was getting really bored with my type of lifestyle and, if I'm being completely honest

with myself, I was ashamed that I had made myself into the biggest man-whore on campus. So I went to the clinic and got tested for STD and

thanked my lucky stars I didn't have anything, which was a miracle really.

Then I decided that I'd find a nice girl and try to have a steady, healthy relationship. This proved to be much more difficult than I thought it would

be. After about a month of searching I finally found Crystal. A petite, red haired, smart, _and_ sexy woman. The first two months of that relationship

were pretty good, considering it was my first relationship. But I was getting really impatient with Crystal because we weren't having sex. I really

wanted to fuck her because all my friends had said that I was lucky because redheads were always best in bed. I didn't admit to them that i wasn't

sleeping with her. She said she wanted to wait, but hey, I'm a guy and I can only wait so long. Two months was a month and a half too long.

So I started to flirt shamelessly with other girls. I made out with a couple of them, but I didn't sleep with any. Eventually Crystal found out when

she heard one of the multiple rumors. I was actually surprised she hadn't found out before then.

Bella is the only other girl I thought was worthy enough to date, and I couldn't even have her because she belonged to the man I used to call

my long-lost brother. Bella was absolutely forbidden. Yet, when I got home and went into my bathroom to take a shower, I couldn't help but picture

her spread out before me.

* * *

The next morning as I was on my way over to Emmett's apartment I couldn't believe what I'd gotten myself into. Earlier this morning, while I was

sitting on my couch in my boxers eating a bowl of coa-coa puffs and watching reruns of The Simpsons, Emmett called and asked if I wanted to hang

out today. And before I even thought about the fact that me hanging out with Emmett today would most likely result in me being in the same room

as the girl of my forbidden fantasies and my best friend- her boyfriend, I told him I'd meet him at his place at 11. God must really hate me. I know I

do right now.

Once I was in front of their apartment I put the car in park and pulled down the vizier. Looking into the mirror, I ran my fingers through my hair,

trying to tame it as much as possibly. No luck. I slammed the vizier back up and scolded myself for trying to look good for Bella. It didn't matter she

wasn't mine. I shouldn't even want her this badly. I've only just met her. I'm just being stupid. Thinking that I wanted her when really all I wanted

was the thrill and excitement of a forbidden romance.

That didn't stop the dirty thoughts from entering my mind when she opened the door in long tan skater shorts, red converse, and a tight red

t-shirt that read You Can't touch This with a big smiley face in the corner. How ironic.

"Hey, come on in." She stepped to the side and let me in. As I was closing the door behind me she told me to sit down where ever and Emmett

would be out in a minute. "So, are you all settled at the house yet?" I think maybe she was feeling a bit awkward but even so I never pegged her

for one of those people who felt weird unless someone was talking. Another strike. See I really don't like her. Maybe just her body.

Once Emmett finally came out of their room, Bella and I had already talked about my living situation, were I hoped to move to when I got my residency, her writing, and her and Emmett. That conversation went a little something like this:

"So how long have you and Emmett been together?"

"Two years in three months," She told me with a small smile.

"Oh. Well congrats then." She laughed- God she has such a beautiful laugh- and asked me about my relationships. I told her I was involved right

now and that's when Emmett came out. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, smirking.

"Let's get this party started!"

Bella brought out chips and salsa. Emmett turned on the Mets game and then pulled out a bunch of games. I knew what was going on. Emmett

always said the best way to get to know a person was over a couple of board games. He wanted me and Bella to get to know each other and like

one another.

This was going to be hell.


	4. Guilty Pleasure

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Chapter 4: Guilty Pleasure

After four hours of playing clue, B.S., Scene it, Urban Myth, Are you smarter than a fifth grader, and boxer or briefs, I knew a lot more about Bella than I ever thought I'd learn over a couple board games. Her favorite color was green. She loved Jane Austen and Mr. Darcy. She believed in Big foot and wished she was a vampire. I also thought she must be a descendant of Einstein because she was way smarter than a fifth grader. Note to self: she prefers guys who wear boxers and she thinks guys who wear speedos are either really egoistic or completely gay.

And I was falling for her. Hard. I've only known her a couple days but she was so amazing. And I never should have tried to convince myself that it was only the forbidden quality of that would-be relationship that intrigued me. As soon as I realized this I quickly made up an excuse about having to go visit people today. I didn't specify. But I wasn't lying. I really needed to talk to Alice about my current... situation. I helped Emmett and Bella pick up a bit before telling them goodbye and hurrying to get in the Volvo. I sped toward Alice and Rosalie's apartment.

As soon as I was in front of their door a banged on it with my fist as loud as I could. When Rosalie opened the door I stormed in and asked where Alice was.

"She's in the kitchen. What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I need to talk to Alice." I told her firmly.

"Okay. You don't have to bite her head off. Jeez!" Alice exclaimed jokingly from the other side of the room. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on," she said and led me to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and sat next to me on the bed. "So what's going on, Eddie?" She was the only one allowed to call me that. If anyone else called me that I really would bite their head off. Okay, not really but I'd still kick their ass.

"I have an issue with Emmett," I told her as I picked at her comforter- ashamed at what I was about to tell her.

"What kind of issue?" she asked curiously.

"The kind where you want to kick your best friend's ass because he got the girl," I said hurriedly.

"What?"

"I-uh.. I have a slight crush on Bella." I told her more calmly.

"Doesn't everyone," she said with a shrug. "I don't see how that justifies you storming in like a crazy lunatic."

"Yes, I know everyone likes her. But um, maybe I downplayed my feelings a bit." She immediately sat up straighter and her gaze narrowed.

"How much did you downplay?" She asked tensely.

I hesitated a bit but then looked up at her and said "A lot."

She got up and started pacing. She kept at it for a few more minutes before stopping abruptly and looking over at me.

"Have you told Bella how you feel about her?"

"Hell no. She'd slap me and tell Emmett and then he'd kill me."

She laughed lightly quickly regained her seriousness and said, "I think you should."

"What? Why? Are you that eager to attend my funeral?" I yelled at her, astonished.

"No, I just think she has a right to know why you won't be hanging around her anymore. Besides I wouldn't have to attend your funeral anyway because you already decided you wanted to be cremated, remember?" She said with a small smile.

"I just don't to be rotting away in a stupid coffin. They're for vampires not dead people." She immediately burst out in laughter.

"Edward, you do realize vampires _are_ dead people, don't you!?!" she laughed

"Well, yeah but they're still alive. They can move and talk and stuff," I defended myself.

"Whatever, vampires don't even live in coffins anyway." She huffed

"Bram Stoker says they do," I taunted her.

"Oh whatever. I say Stephenie Meyer is right and you need to tell Bella then never see her again."

"Fine I'll tell her but I don't see why I can't still talk to her after that," I fumed.

"Because it would be bad for the both of you. She'd feel awkward all the time and you'd never get the chance to get over her."

* * *

As I was driving home, going 35 in a 65 speed zone, I couldn't think of anything but what Alice told me. I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't just not see Bella. So I decided that I would try to just forget about her now so that I wouldn't have to tell her and I wouldn't have to stop seeing her. With my mind set I entered my parent's house, praying they weren't home. After calling their name several times and coming to the conclusion they weren't home I flipped my phone open and dialed Tanya's number. She was always fun in the bedroom. If anyone could make me forget about Bella it would be her.

* * *

I closed the door behind Tanya and leaned my against the door. I'm so fucked. No pun attended. It didn't work. The whole time I was with Tanya I kept picturing Bella underneath me. Kept picturing me doing the things to Bella that I was actually doing to Tanya. Alice was right, I had to talk to Bella. Hopefully she'll punch me or something. That would make it so much for me. Because after I talk to her, I won't be able to see her again.

* * *

The next morning I had to go to town and get because I needed to work on one of my thesis papers and I've always loved to go to Border's to work because it was always quiet. Plus if you needed a break you read a good book, listen to music, or get a coffee and one of those giant cookies. I had been there for about an hour and a half when I finally decided to get me one of those cookies and a french vanilla latte. Sorta girly but whatever. What I didn't expect was to see Bella behind the counter.

"Oh! Hey, Edward," she waved at me when I stepped up to tell her my order.

"Uh-Hi Bella. I didn't know you worked here."

"Well I only work her during the summer and a couple times during the school year." she said matter-of-factly. I suddenly remember her telling me she was a high school English teacher after she beat me and Emmett at all three games of 'Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader'. "So, um, what would you like?" And since I couldn't tell her what I'd really like right now I simply told her I wanted my French vanilla latte and giant cookie. I paid and then walked back over to my seat after grabbing my latte and cookie and telling her goodbye.

How was I suppose to tell her. Maybe I could figure out when she had a break and tell her then. No it was to impersonal. But I was going to have to tell her soon. I just needed to figure out what I would tell her when I did. All I knew is that I need to stay away from her as much as I can until I figure out what to do. Because the more I was around her the more I realized how amazing she was and how possible it is to fall in love with my best friend's girl.

* * *


	5. St Patrick

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

Chapter 5: St. Patrick's Day

I need to talk to Alice. This isn't going to work. I tried to sleep with someone else but I couldn't even do it without thinking about Bella the whole time. So the getting over her part really isn't work. Which means I'm going to listen to Alice and just tell her. The thing is though, I'm selfish enough that if I do tell her I want there to be a chance that she'll pick me over Emmett. That's why I need Alice's help. I know she probably won't help me, considering the fact that Emmett is one of our closest friends and I'm trying to steal his girlfriend. However I've to go behind stated that I'm a very selfish being.

And for precisely this reason, I now find my self sitting in Alice and Rosalie's living room. Rosalie sat on the couch beside me, while Alice sat on the chair in front of us, leaning forward and staring at me quizzically.

"So what you're saying is you want to go behind your best friend's back and lure Bella into your clutches with your bedroom eyes? And you want my help? I'm not going to help you sleep with Bella," she said frankly.

"I don't want to sleep with Bella!" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Well, okay, I do. But that's not what I'm taking about!" She idn' seem to believe me so I went on, "I want to go behind my best friend's back and have a relationship with Bella," I said hurriedly, not realizing how bad that just sounded.

"An affair! You want to have an affair with Bella!?! Oh, how sweet," she scoffed.

"No, no that came out wrong. What I meant to say is I think I'm in love with her!" I declared.

"You've only just met her!" Rosalie exclaimed

"Yes, I realize that. But But it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You can't just meet someone and be all 'oh, I'm in love' and all that gooey bullshit."

"Who put your knickers in a twist?"

"Nobody!" she yelled. "I just don't think you should be trying to sabotage Emmett's relationship with Bella. You know planning on proposing, don't you?" she asked smugly

"What?" I was absolutely bewildered. Why hadn't lice told me yesterday when I told her I liked Bella. "And I would think you'd be happy! Considering you're in love with Emmett and all!" I snapped at Rosalie.

"I am not!"

"Alright. Everybody settle down," Alice interrupted.

"No! You are too! You're just too scared to tell him! Why is that, do you think?"

"Shut up Edward!" She screamed at me

"Enough Edward. You're going to far." Alice was trying really hard to calm us down, but I wasn't going to put up with people judging me. So I continued. "Well I know what I think. think it's because you did ell him once. In tenth grade, if I remember correctly. And what did he do, Rose? Hmm? Oh, that's right, he laughed in your face. Then the next day we all come over to your house. Him with some blond bimbo on his arm. How did that feel, Rose? Tell me, cause I really want to know."

"That girl turned out to be a dyke!"

"Well she wasn't when she was with Emmett I'll tell you that. Emmett said she was one of the best lays he's ever had." Tears were rolling down her face and her hands were balled up into fists, but I didn't care. She had hurt me. Now I wanted to hurt her. "Besides he didn't want you then and he doesn't want you now. Seeing as how he's getting engaged and all," I said, devoid of all emotion. I refused to acknowledge exactly who he was getting engaged to.

"It doesn't matter anyways," she screamed at me. "She doesn't want you either!" Suddenly her fists flattened out as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her lags. She cried harder, sobbing. "Nobody wants you," she said barely above a whisper. She was the picture of a broken woman.

The room had gone completely silent, except for Rosalie's crying. And I felt tremendously awful for what I had said. I wish I could take it back because i don't think she was talking about me when she spoke last. Alice walked over to Rose and wrapped her arms around her as she continued to sob and rock back and forth. I didn't know what to do or say. I'm such an idiot. But I knew I had to at least say _something_, so I said what I knew I would be saying a lot in the near future.

"I'm sorry," I told her. I waited until she raised her head from her knees to look up at me before I continued. "A lot of people want to be you, Rose." I told her as soothingly as I could.

She laughed shook her head furiously as more tears slide down her face. "That's not what I want, Edward! I don't want _everybody_ to want to _be_ me. I just want _somebody_ to want to be _with_ me," she cried.

I moved closer to her but hesitated before I spoke again. I wanted what I was going to say next to come out perfectly. "Rose, we all love you. And somebody out there wants to be with you. You just haven't found him yet. You're a very good person, Rose. You're selfless and strong enough to let your love, love somebody else. Unlike me. I'm about to go stab my best friend in the back." I frowned

She ignored that last part and sat up to hug me. "I'm sorry too," she said into my shoulder. "A lot of women want you too. And I'm sure if you started playing for the other team, the whole gay community would rejoice." She snickered and we all laughed.

"Okay you guys," Alice said. "back to business. Edward, when do you plan on speaking with Bella?"

"Probably in two or three days, since Emmett is leaving tomorrow for his business trip," I said as I pulled away from Rosalie.

* * *

I sighed as I went to answer the door. I was really not looking forward to tonight. Emmett was throwing his annual St. Patrick's Day party. Nobody I knew went all out when we celebrated fourth of July or Easter. But Emmett threw the biggest party of the year on St. Patrick's day. He always hired these midgets to run around dressed like lepercons. There was always booze and pussy galore. And normally I couldn't wait to for this day to come. But this year was different because it was also his going away party. Tomorrow morning Emmett was getting on a plane for Japan. He wouldn't be back for two weeks.

But right now I was not looking forward to three things. The first of which was having to endure watching Bella all night in the arms of another man. The second was knowing that as soon as Emmett was gone I was going to be trying to get into his girlfriend's pants. The last, was my date for the evening.

"Hello Tanya," I said as I stepped away from the door so she could enter.

"Hey," she smiled flirtatiously. "What do you say we just skip the party and stay here tonight. I'll make it worth your while," she continued as her eyes roamed over my body. Usually this would have turned me on and I would have eagerly agreed. But despite the fact that Bella belonged to someone else, I still wanted her to be the only one to look at me like that. I almost gagged when her hand tried to grope my limp dick through my jeans. I quickly came up with an excuse to deny her advances. "We can't," I told her lamely. "It's Emmett's going away party as well."

"But he'll only be gone two weeks!" Emmett would come up with any excuse to have a party. But I didn't say that. Instead I just decided ignore her and pulled her out to my car. Absolutely no good would come of tonight. I was certain.

When we pulled up to Emmett and Bella's Place the party was already in full swing. We made our way haphazardly through the mass of people. I saw Bella almost immediately. She was standing by a keg, pouring drinks for people. She was stunning in a short black cocktail dress that hugged her in all the right places. I was instantly hard and cursing Emmett to Dante's Inferno. I asked Tanya if she wanted a beer and when she nodded I made my way over to my beautiful Bella.

"Hey," she said when she saw me.

"Hi," I replied completely forgetting why I came over here.

"How many do you want?"

"What?"

"How may beers do you want? Would your date like one?" her voice held a bit of an hedge. I knew it was wistful thinking, but I couldn't help but hope she had noticed I brought someone else because she was jealous.

"Um, yeah. So, two I guess." She poured the drinks and handed them to me. When she spoke next, her voice was friendly and her smile genuine.

"I hope you two have a good night. She looks like she is," she nodded over to where Tanya was sitting next to Tyler. Her hands were running up and down his leg and she was whispering something in his ear that I probably didn't want to ever hear. I didn't really care though. I'd never cared about Tanya. She was just a good lay when I was stressed and needed a distraction. Well, I take that back. She wasn't even very good. Come to think of it- I don't know why I ever did decide to have a relationship with her, even if it was casual. I hadn't planned on sleeping with her tonight but now I knew that I wouldn't sleep with her tonight or any other night. If I couldn't have Bella, then I wouldn't have anyone.

I'd play along while we were still here because I didn't want to deal with any drama tonight. And she would most definitely cause a scene when I told her I didn't want to see her anymore. I decided I'd ignore this for now and bring my attention back to Bella.

"I'm not that into blonds anyway. I prefer brunettes," I told her. She stared at me quizically for the longest time as I sipped on a beer. Then she did the most unexpected thing, which I was beginning to expect from her. She laughed.

"Why did you bring her here then? If you don't even like her? I didn't take you for the type that needs arm candy."

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "She's a good substitute." Not really, she just knew the routine. You make an appearance. I take you to my place and fuck you senseless to get off a little steam. Then you leave the same night, and I don't call you for another week or two when I need you to do it again.

"substitute for what?" Bella inquired.

"The one I really want."

"Why do you need a substitute? I'm sure any girl you were interested in pursuing would drop to her knees and praise God for giving her such good luck."

"I like the part with her on her knees the best."

She hit my arm but laughed and then told me to be serious and answer her question.

"She's forbidden," I told her.

"Why's that? Oh God, she's not underage is she?"

I laughed at her appalled expression and shook my head. "No, she isn't illegal. She's taken," I explained.

"Oh, like married?"

"No, though I think she might be getting engaged soon."

"Oh. That must really suck for you. But I'm sort of in shock. Don't take this the wrong way but, you don't seem like the type of person that would care about your conquest being otherwise involved."

"Normally, I wouldn't," I admitted.

"So what's different? You must really care about this girl if you're going to let her be with some other guy, even though you want her."

"Well, actually I was kind of planning on trying to get her to run away with me, so to speak. I'm in love with her," she looked shocked at my admission but I carried on. "However, I'm way too selfish to give her up with out a fight."

"Well then you you should be with her not some blond-haired, big-boobed, skank."

"It's not that simple," I said, agitated.

"Why?"

"Because she's with my best friend." I heard Bella gasp as I turned away and I knew she understood. I welked back over to Tayna, pulling her off Tyler's lap and handing her her drink.

"So, who is she?" One good thing about Tanya was if I needed to just talk, I could talk freely with her.

"She's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." She stared at me as if I'd grown a second head but then grabbed my hand and pulled me down a hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet."

I knew I should have but I didn't protest when she pulled me into a bathroom and then shoved her tongue down my throat. Maybe I shouldn't end things with Tanya. I knew that I was just using her as a substitute, and I knew taht she knew that. But let's face it, I'd never get the real thing. At least now I could imagine that it was _Bella_ kissing my neck. That it was _Bella_ scrapping her nails down my back and up my arms. That it was _Bella_pulling down my pants and engulding my cock in her sweet mouth. I was never going to have Bella. I don't deserve her. So I was goign to have to settle for second best.

Though I'd made this decision, it did not lessen my horror when the door slammed open and I saw Bella standing in the door way. I pushed Tanya away and quickly pulled my pants back up, shoving my cock into my jeans.

"Bella," I started, but she didn't let me explain. She just rutned and ran.

"Hurry, Edward. Before she gets away." Tanya said. She held my cheek in the palm of her hand and leant forward to kiss me lightly. "Don't give up. Call me if you need anything."

As soon as she left I quickly followed. I stood on my tip toes to try to find Bella in the swarm of bodies. I heard the door slam and ran outside. She was storming away from the house. Completely ignoring the fact that it was raining. I ran after her and quickly caught up.

"Bella, wait," I pleaded.

"Why should i?"

"Because I would like to explain."

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain, so you where about to fuck some girl in my house? So what? Its none of my business." For some reason, I felt like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"Then why are you are out here in the rain?"  
"I can take a walk when ever I want, Edward."

"Okay fair enough. But why did you storm off after seeing that?"

"Excuse me for not wanting to watch someone fuck, especially under my roof."

"If it had been anyone else, you would have quietly left after telling them to politely lock the door next time."

"I can not believe you!" she screamed at me suddenly. "You think everybody just revolves around you, don't you? Well I've got a news flash for you, Edward- it doesn't!" I just stood there and let her yell, knowing I deserved much worse. "First, you practically tell me you're in love with me-"

"I am!" I interjected before she could continue. But she ignored me.

"Then, not two minutes later, you let some whore suck you off! That's not love Edward. Far from it really."

I knew I'd really fucked up. Before this, I'd had a point-five percent chance of ever having Bella. Now I had zero, if it wasn't already well into the negatives by now. But of course, being the fuck-up that I am, I continued, not wanting Bella to have the last word.

"What do you care? I'm an adult. I can fuck who ever I want. And you sure are the little hypocrite. It's not like you're the virgin Mary!"

"That's different! Emmett's my boyfriend! You don't even like that girl!"

"You're avoiding my question," I said harshly. "You have no right to yell at me because I want to sleep with someone. So why are you so upset?"

"I already told you! I don't really find it pleasant to know someone is fucking in my bathroom!"

"_Or_ is it because you wanted it to be _you!_" Oh God, I'm such a prick. I really hadn't meant to say that. And now she was silent but her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied weakly.

I was in complete shock. I'd read enough books and watched enough television to know what that really meant. Okay, maybe she really meant it because nothing in those movies or romance novels are ever really true. But why not take a shot.

"I think you know full well what I'm talking about. When you walked into that room did you, even for a split second, wish it had been you? That it had been you I had up against the wall and sucking my cock?" I heard her gasp of surprise but I kept talking, stepping closer closer to her. "Because I know I did."

She looked up at me in shock and slight embarrassment. But I could see the lust in her eyes. I stepped even closer, until our bodies were pressed together and our mouths were inches apart. I ran my hands up her arms then wound one tightly through her hair and the other gripped her hip.

"I want to kiss you Bella," I told her quietly.

"Please."

"Please, what?" I moved closer still, until out lips brushed against each other when she spoke.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

And with that I filled the gap between us, kissing her with all the emotion I'd held in for the past week. Our lips moved in sync with each others and I forgot all about the fact that she belonged to someone else. And that that someone else was my best frine. All I could think about was this beautiful woman in my arms. God, she was so beautiful. She would be the death of me, I swear. Everything about her was perfect. She was loving and compassionate. She was selfless and independent. And she was the sexiest woman I'd ever seen.

As I pulled away slightly to catch my breath, her hand gripped my arm while the other rested on my chest. Her gaze pierced through my entire being as she whispered, "I want it to be me."


	6. Emmett's Departure

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**Chapter 6: Emmett's Departure**

Last night had quite possibly been the best night of my life. I hadn't done anything but kiss Bella a for a couple minutes, but they were the most passionate minutes I'd ever shared with anybody. They also made me more hard than the prospect of having actual sex with anybody else had ever made me. But that's beside the point.

Bella had went back inside when we heard people comign and I drove back home, with out Tanya- I was possitive she could get a ride from Tyler so I wasn't too worried. I had spent the night jacking off, and, once again, damnign Emmett to the deepest pit of hell. Emmett would be leaving to catch his plane at noon- exactly one hour from now. Had last night's kiss not happened, I would have been going to see Bella in about three hours. However, it had, and now I wasn't.

I decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to try to seduce Bella the day her boyfriend leaves. But today, everything I had planned was teill for Bella. I needed to consult with Alice and Rose again. Before, some small part of my mind had desperately hoped that my quickly growing infatuation and love for Bella would disappear if I ever knew that she returned my feelings or at least lusted after me as I did her. After last night I _knew_ she lusted after me. And yet, my affection did not dwindle- it grew. I was in one hell of a rut, and I needed help.

So, after about two hours of working on my thesis paper, I drove as slow as I could, trying to dely the inevitable. I knew that this conversation would decide everything. For me, at least. My last talk with them had really been about admitting to Bella how I felt, though I failed to come straight out and say it and instead practically told her I wanted to fuck her against a wall. Now, I needed to talk to the girls about whether or not I should follow through on that. Not the wall part, though that would be fun, but if I should sleep with Bella at all. Or even have any sort of a relationship with her. I didn't even have to knock when I did get there because the door flew open.

"Come on. Hurry up and get inside," Alice demanded as she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. After she pulled me in she roughly pushed me down onto the couch and began pacing furiously in front of me. As she continued her pacing, Rosalie came into the room and sat down on the chair across from me, casually picking at her fingers as she looked around the room. Just then Alice came to an abrupt alt in front of me and asked loudly, "What did you do to Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I was honestly confused. She seamed angery. But hadn't she just told me the other day that I should tell Bella how I feel. The only thing I did was kiss her. Why's she angery?

"When Bella left last night she looked beyond pissed. You followed her and then when she came back she was like a zombie. She barely said three words to anybody!" Alice explained

"Relax Alice. I'll tell tell you everything. Just calm down, okay?" Instead of answering me she simply took a deep breath, exhaled, then silently walked over to the couch and took a seat. "Yesterday, at the party," I continued, "I went over to speak with Bella- under the facade of getting something to drink of course. Now, I did not intend to practically tell her I'm in love with her-"

"What!?!" Both Alice and Rosalie scream simultaneously at me. I knew they would interrupt me here, and most likely through all of my explaination, but this was a big step- I figured I should get it over and done with.

"I didn't straight out tell her I loved her. I told her that I couldn't be with the woman I loved, because she was already with my best friend. She understood my meaning perfectly."

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Alice demanded to know as she jumped up and down a little in her seat.

"I pussied out. She looked so shocked. Like she couldn't ever fathom the thought of _her_ being with _me._ Like I wasn't worthy. Like the only man she'd ever want was Emmett. Fucking Emmett." As I was recounting my story to the girls, I was rapidly losing all my self confidence. Reminding myself of he look in her eye sent my mind into overdrive. It was all to possible that Bella physically wanted me. But that look told me everything. She would never give me what I wanted most. Her love.

"Edward!" Rosalie yelled while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized while shaking myself out of my rather gloomy thoughts. "Anyway, I pussied out and tried to leave. However, I only got about half way to the door before Tanya grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom."

"No,"Alice said dejectedly. She looked absolutely mortified. I simply nodded my head.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't have followed her, but I guess I was just in the mood for a little... pick me up."

Alice scoffed at me and turned her head away, while Rosalie shook her and looked at me with pure and utter disappiontment.

"Yeah. So during my session in the bathroom, Bella walked in." Again I paused, waiting for them to interceed. Instead they remained completely sitll, silent. "So that's why Bella left so abruptly and so angery to say the least."

"She was livid," Alice whispered.

"We've established that Alice," I snapped, not wanting to be reminded of the look on Bella's face.

"She likes you," Rosalie said in return.

"Yeah, I know that too. She _likes_ me. I'm kinda trying to get her to steer away from _like_ and a little more toward _love._ Just so you know," I told them. Seriously, did they not understand why I am here.

"No, I mean she _likes_ you!" Rosalie esclaimed loudly. At my still confused expression she elaborated. "She likes you as in, 'oh, Edward! I want you to take my v-card!'"

We all laughted at Rosalie's pour attempt to immitate Bella's angelic voice. And then, her words clicked and I stopped mid-laugh.

"Bella's a virgin!?!" Oh my God, please say yes. Please say yes! Fingers crossed.

"Yeah." Rosalie shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Her and Emmett haven't...." I trailed off, unable to finish the nauseating thought.

"No. I mean, we talk to Bella about it sometimes. She always gets real embarrassed though and says she's waiting for marriage. One time though, we had been out drinking and Rose had started talking about this guy, um... Jay?" At Rosalie's nod, Alice continued. "Yeah, Jay. Rosalie started talking about how good he was in the sack. And then, to everybodies surprise, Bella starts talking about 'this thing Emmett does with his tongue.' I was so shocked." Alice said, flabbergasted.

"Okay. I don't want to know anymore." When Alice had siad that Bella was a virgin I just couldn't stop myself from imagining so many scenarios where I took her for the first time. In all of these I would ravage her with my tongue before popping her cherry. I would be the first to have ever touched her there. Now that dream was shattered.

"So what happened after you followed her?" Rosalie inquired, sounding annoyed at my frequent pauses.

"Well after I caught up with her, I started asking her why she was so mad. Long story short, she defended herself. I asked if she wanted me to fuck her. She hesitantly told me she did, to which I kissed her," I told them hurriedly, not wanting to be interrupted.

"You asked her what?" Rosalie stared, bewildered.

"I asked her if she wished it was _her_ sucking me. Then I asked if she wished I would fuck her up against a wall." Act cool. Show no sign of excitement. Damnit. Mr. Boner has arrived.

"You didn't," Alice exclaimed.

"I did." I needed to get out of here. Maybe go home and take a nice long shower.

"And you guys kissed? She didn't pull away or slap you?"

"No, there was no slapping nor pulling away. Until we needed to breath, that is." I told them smugly.

"Dear God! What are you going to do now?"

"For today, I'm just going to lay low. Give her some time to think. Give myself time to think. I mean, I love her. Every part of me- body, mind, and soul- knows that I love her. But Emmett is my best friend. I want him to be happy. Also, if Emmett is who she wants, I won't try to seperate them. But I have to try to show Bella that I love her as well. That I could take care of her and make her happy. So that she can make the right choice, right?" I needed their reassurences, their guidance. However, as they looked blankly at me, I knew I wouldn't get it Because if they were honest with themselves, they did not have a clue. I only hoped that by tomorrow morning, when I went to go see Bells, I myself would know if I was going to die happy or live in sorrow.


End file.
